


Wait, How Do You Play This Game Again?

by Queerasil



Series: WORDLOCKED [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I'll stop writing as soon as I get a life, M/M, Texting, Two Truths and A Lie, Witty Banter, so never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerasil/pseuds/Queerasil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John attempt to play Two Truths and a Lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, How Do You Play This Game Again?

Wait, How Does this Game Work?

Sherlock and John play Two Truths and a Lie. Things get complicated.

…

**Bored. SH**

_Not my fault you broke your arm. J_

**Actually, technically, it is your fault. If you had hesitated three-seconds short, the ninja would've have gotten away, which means that I wouldn't have had to chase him, which means I wouldn't have broke my arm. SH**

_You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you? J_

**Brooding. SH**

**Out of crap telly. SH**

**Bored. SH**

**Play with me. SH**

_I'm not a boyfriend; I'm a babysitter. J_

_Fine. J_

_What do you want to play?_

**No idea. SH**

_2 truths 1 lie? J_

**What? How do you play? SH**

_It's simple. J_

_Elementary, really. J_

_Tell me 2 truths and 1 lie but don't tell what's true and what's a lie. J_

**I can manage that. SH**

**I've broken my arm before. I've never gotten drunk before. I was once attacked by a dog. SH**

**Use your magical powers of deduction to figure out which is which. SH**

_Um… The arm's the lie. You don't have any marks or anything, so it has to be that one, right? J_

**PSYCH. SH**

**THEY'RE ALL TRUE. THAT'S THE LIE. SH**

**HA. SH**

**I win. SH**

_That's not fair. You didn't play by the rules. J_

**I never play by the rules. That's why I win. Your turn. SH**

_I've had sex on three continents. I've never eaten a peanut butter and jelly sandwich before. I failed high school gym class. J_

**Gym class. SH**

_Dammit. How'd you know? J_

**Sex one was obviously true. You display knowledge of a certain *cough, cough* technique only known about in certain regions of Argentina. PB &J was just silly. SH**

**I've never played a sport before. I used to love animated films. I'm allergic to coconut. SH**

_Coconut is the lie. J_

**Ha. No. SH**

_You're allergic to coconut? You should've told me! J_

**I'm not likely to be attacked by a rogue coconut, am I? SH**

_Still, I'm a doctor; I should know! J_

**Well, you know now. SH**

_Fine. I got a black eye once having sex. My favorite pair of underwear is pink. I used your toothbrush once when we first met. J_

**Underwear is a lie. SH**

**FYI. That's the toothbrush I used to cultivate mold samples in the toilet, by the way. SH**

_So THAT'S why I got sick. J_

**I don't brush my teeth with it, for the record. SH**

**That's disgusting. SH**

**Moving on. SH**

**I wasn't a virgin before I met you, that's a fact. I either lost it to a man, a woman, or a woman and a man at the same time. Chose. SH**

_Wow. I'm suddenly very turned on. J_

_Both. J_

**Interesting choice. Why'd you pick it? SH**

_Hopeful dreaming. J_

**Huh. You're right. SH**

_Seriously! Who?! J_

**Sebastian Wilkes and Victoria Trevor. SH**

**It was a mutually bad decision. SH**

**To be fair, I didn't make a lot of good decisions back then. SH**

**Frankly still don't. SH**

_Wow. I suddenly have this whole new respect for you. How was it? J_

**Awesome. SH**

_Cool. J_

_My turn. J_

_I accidentally summoned a ghost once. Dogs hate me. Cats love me. J_

**Dogs, obviously. Dogs love you. SH**

_Yes, and the feeling's mutual. J_

**My go. I cried while reading the last Harry Potter book. Spock is my favorite character on Stark Trek. I have no idea how to shave without nearly decapitating myself. SH**

**Wait that was two lies. How do you play this game again?**

...

Cute ending to a hopefully cute and insightful story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
